


Blendered

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Other Stories [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blenders, Glasses, Hooray for T-Bone!!!, M/M, Marcus is ANGRY, Wrench is Wrench, Wrench's Drunken Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Wrench wakes up one morning to find that he'd done something stupid the night before......Marcus is understandably annoyed.





	Blendered

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one in a flash, it may a little off.  
It was over 2000 words, so I decided to upload it.  
Act 2 will be finished soon. -places hand on shoulders- Hush now. (O.O)  
\---  
If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Blendered**

_(Alternate Title - "Disputes of the Domestic Variety")_  
(You choose ^.^)  


"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Marcus' voice snaps from the other room. Wrench's eyes snap open, the sun assaulting his visual receptors for a moment. As it adjusts, Marcus shouts again. "DYLAN! GET YOUR ASS THROUGH HERE...NOW!"  
  
"Ah shit..." Wrench sits up slowly, the blood flowing from his head resulting in the familiar migraine of a hangover. Standing up, he manages to stagger his way through to the kitchen, where he finds Marcus standing near the skin, holding something in his hand. Getting closer he sees it's the jug that usually sits atop the blender. "What's wrong, Why are you shouting?"   
  
"Was this your idea of a joke!?" the Hipster snaps. He was in the processes of getting dressed by the looks of things. He was wearing most of his clothes, although he hadn't buttoned up his shirt fully yet. Also his belt was looser than usual. "What the fuck were you playing at last night!?"   
  
Wrench eyes the jug, it's contents only just making sense to him. Inside of it was- were the remains of Marcus' glasses, now pulverized into hundreds of pieces. The dread of his actions and the hilarity of the situation hit him at the same time. Unfortunately for the Anarchist, his laughter overcomes his embarrassment. "Holy shit..."   
  
The laugh that escapes him is from his core, and he can't stop it. He practically falls to his knees, Marcus glaring at him as he does so. When he finally does take in enough breath to compose himself, he sees his partner is verging on fuming.  
  
"That makes things complicated, doesn't it?" he says, amusement still present in his tone. "You ain't gonna have a very good day, are you?"   
  
"For starters!" Marcus throws the jug down on the kitchen worktop, pieces of the former glasses inside jumping out and landing all over the place. "I can't drive anywhere...so we're gonna have to take the Subway..."  
  
"So." Wrench shrugs. He knew he should probably more concerned about the situation, but honestly he was too tired in the current moment to care about any of that. "We've taken public transport before."   
  
"I'm claustrophobic." Marcus snips back. "I'm gonna have wonderful morning!"  
  
"Not if you keep shouting like that ex of yours...what was her name?" Wrench asks, suppressing a yawn. He rubs at the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders. "Do we have any coffee? I need me a pick up."  
  
"You-!" Marcus cuts himself off, shaking his head and pushing past him. "Make it yourself, I need to get ready."  
  
"Hey..." Wrench calls after him, rolling his eyes. "No need to be pushy, it doesn't become you."  
  
No response. He sighs and goes about getting his morning sustenance.  


* * *

SOME TIME LATER - ON THE TRAIN

* * *

  
  
"Now approaching Daly City Station." an automated voice says over the speakers. Snapping Wrench out of his daze. He'd been staring down a 4 year old in a stroller just across from him. The Kid wasn't scared or intimidated, if anything he was curious. Who was who was this spiky, masked man? His mother hadn't been giving Wrench the most gracious looks, but that wasn't any different to most people who encountered him.  
  
Tapping Marcus on the shoulder, all he receives is a quick, uninterested glance. "We're here, let's go."  
  
Marcus hadn't said much getting on the train. It was bad enough him fidgeting uncomfortably at the station when they left Oakland, and even worse on the transfer train, it was packed with people. Wrench couldn't blame him though, as he'd said earlier he was claustrophobic and he didn't like this sort of thing one bit.  
  
Actually the whole incident this morning had finally started to dawn on him. He wasn't awake then, but he was now. And with Caffeine in his system, his brain had done all it's catching up. The more and more he thought about it, the badder and badder he felt. Sure he likely plastered drunk last night when he put Marcus' glasses in that blender, it was a genuinely defensible position to take.  
  
But at the same time, it was going to make Marcus' day much more awkward. He looked visibly tested and uncomfortable next to him. Wrench wanted to help him a little, but he knew any moves he made would be pushed away. Mad Marcus was...a difficult thing to navigate.  
  
He didn't get angry like other people. If anything he was way too tolerant of peoples bullshit. When he did get angry it was always for a very good reason, or because he couldn't handle a situation properly. This was sort of a bit of both. Having ones glasses reduced to a fine powder was reason enough, but also the prospect of facing a day without seeing properly.   
  
Wrench wasn't sure which was worse.  
  
The Hipster is up on his feet before him and is already waiting at the doors. Eager to get out of the train and into something a little more open. As it comes to a grinding halt, he impatiently presses the "OPEN" button near the door. When they finally do open, he practically jumps out of the train.  
  
Daly City Station was open thankfully, which seemed to calm him down a little. Wrench followed close by him, but not actually with him. Every time the Anarchist tried to keep pace with him, he either got faster or dropped back. He didn't want to walk with him...  
  
That hurt Wrench a little more than it should have.  
  
It doesn't take long for them to get to Castro, but by the time they've gotten there. Marcus is already over 15 minutes late. Wrench breathed a sigh of relief under his mask as they entered the Games and Glory Store.  
  
Ghouly is sitting at one of the tables, in the middle of a game of Dungeons and Dragons with several other operatives and store patrons. He looks up at Marcus, giving him a greeting but the Hipster blanks him, moving through to the back of the store.  
  
Wrench stops by the table, nodding to him. "Justin...how are you?"   
  
"I'm fine..." Ghouly asks looking over his shoulder, his tone slightly confused. "Is he okay?"  
  
"We had to take the train in." Wrench says, deflating slightly with a sigh. "He's not in a good mood at the moment."  
  
"Why?" The Medical Operative tilts his head. "You usually drive in...car troubles?"  
  
"Not exactly." Wrench shakes his head, lines appearing on his mask. "He lost his glasses..."   
  
"You didn't break them did you?" Ghouly asks that sarcastically, but his face drops at the silence. "You did?"   
  
"Blended them last night." The Anarchist shakes his head again. "I was stone drunk at the time. Woke up this morning to the aftermath."  
  
"Damn." Ghouly chuckles. "You've got an interesting day ahead of you then...he looked pissed."   
  
"Tell me about it." Wrench pats him on the shoulder as moves past. "I'm late as it is...you have a good day now."   
  
"You too." Ghouly calls to him, before returning his attention to the game. "Right then...were was I again?"  


* * *

LATER THAT DAY - THE HACKERSPACE

* * *

  
  
"Hey, M?" Wrench approaches the Hipster at his workstation from the right. "I've got an idea for something we could do to pass the time here-"   
  
"-Don't talk to me." Marcus says, his hand coming up, eyes not leaving his computer screen. It was kind of pointless anyway, considering he could hardly see anything on it. "You're firmly on my shit list right now...go do whatever it is your planning on your own, leave me out of it."  
  
"Jesus." Wrench looks at him with letter O eyes. "Who pissed in your coffee?"   
  
"You did." Marcus glares at him suddenly, those eyes...as beautiful as they were, bore through his mask and got him directly. "When you threw my glasses in the blender."   
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that-" Wrench goes to speak, but he's interrupted.  
  
"-Just leave me alone!" Marcus snaps, it's enough to get the attention of Sitara who is sitting on the couch with Josh. The Youngest of the group has his headphones on listening to his music, so doesn't hear them. When Wrench doesn't move, he shouts again. "Get going! I don't wanna see you right now!"   
  
With that, Wrench's temper gets the better of him and he mutters. "You can't see me, jackass...you don't have any glasses."  
  
He doesn't expect Marcus to rise out of his chair. "What the hell was that!? You wanna repeat yourself?"  
  
"I said you can't see me, Jackass!" Wrench returns, angry lines appearing on his mask. "That's whole point of you needing glasses, isn't it?"  
  
"Usually I'd have said glasses..." The Hipster pushes him on the left shoulder, rather firmly too. It makes Wrench stagger back a little. "...But my dickwadd of a boyfriend decided he was gonna throw them in a fucking blender!"  
  
"Correction." Wrench replies sarcastically. "I'm your fiancé"  
  
"Yeah well you aren't really good one aren't you!?" Marcus shouts, even louder. It's loud enough to grab Josh's attention this time. He turns on the couch, pulling his headphones down. It's about now that Marcus realises where he is, and what he's just said. Instead of saying or doing anything more. He sits back down on his chair and buries his head in his heads.  
  
Wrench stands there for a moment, processing what he'd just heard. He huffs a sigh before turning around slowly and walking away. Instead of returning to his workbench, he opts to get out of the room entirely. Heading up the stairs.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Josh asks quietly.  
  
"Trouble..." Sitara says. "Big Trouble."

* * *

OUTSIDE - DELORES PARK

* * *

  
  
"You look like shit." T-Bone's voice comes out of nowhere. Startling Wrench out of his localized daze. He looks to his right, exclamation points lighting up his mask.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there!?" he asks, unsure if the Old Man heard the conversation he'd had with himself or not.  
  
"Not long." T-Bone sighs, reaching down to six-pack of beer he'd been carrying with him. It's resting on the ground between his feet. "Just got back from the Liqour store...want one?"  
  
Wrench just nods, and soon has one placed in his hand. He twists the cap off and sits back. T-Bone does the same, tossing the cap to the side, whereas Wrench decides to put his in his vest pocket. After a moment silence and the pair of them taking a drink, he has to ask. "What are you doing here, anyway?"   
  
"I'd parked over the other-side of the park..." T-Bone sighs, looking out across the area around them. There were people out and about, some of them walking their dogs, others just enjoying the sun with their friends and loved ones. "...Whilst I was walking back to the store, I noticed you were sitting here...wanted to check on you."   
  
"Since when did you care?" Wrench asks him, genuinely incredulous for a moment. He'd known T-Bone for a few years now, but the man always seemed a little distant. Marcus had always told him it was his grouchy nature, but Wrench thought differently.  
  
"I wouldn't have stuck around as long as I have, if I didn't care about this crew." T-Bone laughs quietly, taking another sip of his beer. "Believe it or not, that includes you."  
  
Wrench doesn't have a response to that, he just nods. If the frown on his exposed mouth was anything to go by, whatever was bothering him must be pretty serious.  
  
"What's botherin' you?" T-Bone asks, looking intently his way. "You usually save this sort of stuff for Marcus."   
  
"Marcus is precisely the problem." Wrench shrugs. "He's not talking to me right now."   
  
"Why?" T-Bone seems slightly surprised by that. Not that Wrench could blame him, most of their arguments or fights like this one were kept in Oakland, and out of view of the others. "What did you do?"   
  
"Last night I was drunk..." Wrench deflates, having to explain it again was harder than he expected. But part of him knew it was what the Hipster had said before he left. That got to him in a way he wasn't expecting. "I blended his glasses."   
  
He looks to the right as T-Bone chokes on his beer, breaking into a small fit of laughter. "Please tell me it was the Red-Rims."  
  
"Nah, his usual pair." Wrench replies. "He was pissed about it."  
  
"Yeah, I don't blame him if it was those..." T-Bone sighs. "I think he loves them more than you sometimes...that and those bow-ties of his."   
  
"Right now..." The Anarchist shrugs again. "I can't blame him personally."  
  
Another moment of silence passes. Wrench takes some of his beer, a little more than he probably should of as it hits his head quickly. He'd not eaten today and the empty stomach just made him feel a little whoozy.  
  
"So..." T-Bone says, breaking the silence.  
  
"So...what?" Wrench fires question marks his way.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" T-Bone continues, sitting forwards a little. "Because you can't just sit here and sulk, that won't fix a damn thing."   
  
"What can I do?" Wrench asks next. "He's clearly not gonna forgive this one for a while."  
  
He looks to the ground, grunting. "It's not fair actually. I was drunk at the time, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing."   
  
"You know what you could do?" T-Bone's voice pulls his gaze back. "You could get him a new pair."   
  
"Doesn't that need a prescription? I don't know any of that stuff."  
  
"Lucky I'm here then." T-Bone says, suddenly standing up. " Come on, grab the case...we'll need em'."  
  
"Where are we going?" Wrench picks the case up and follows after him.  
  
"Your place..." T-Bone replies. "I need me access to a computer..."  


* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER - THE HACKERSPACE

* * *

  
  
Marcus felt terrible if he was being honest. He had been feeling off the whole day because of his lack of visual clarity, but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. It was what he'd said to Wrench earlier.  
  
He was frustrated and annoyed, he had every right to be. But did he really need to push the Anarchist like he did, and say the things he said.

_"Correction"..."I'm your fiancé"  
_

_"Yeah well you aren't really good one aren't you!?"_   
  
That was just out of order, calling their relationship into question over something as dumb as this. He wasn't going to stop being mad about this. It was a stupid and childish thing that Wrench had done...but he was going to apologize for making that comment, it wasn't deserved or warranted.  
  
Right then, he feels someones weight come down on the couch next to him. For a moment he thinks it Sitara, or Josh. But that's until a blurry tattooed hand appears, holding something out to him. He recognizes the brightly colored design of his glasses case. Something he'd left at the apartment this morning because...well...he didn't need it.  
  
Taking a hold of it, he looks to the right. He makes out the form of Wrench sitting there. Two blurry white blobs where his masks emotes should be. He doesn't say anything, just stares at him. Looking back he opens the case up.  
  
To his surprise something falls out onto his lap. He reaches down and takes a hold of whatever it is...a new pair of glasses, exactly the same as the previous ones. His eyes widen, a shallow breath escaping him. There's silence from him as he sets the case to the side and picks them up. Opening the arms he sliding them onto his nose, almost gasping as the world clears up.  
  
He blinks a few times, his eyes adjusting to the room. "Holy shit..."  
  
Looking at Wrench, he's suddenly conflicted. The Anarchist is sitting there staring at him with crosses for eyes. "How did you- Where-"   
  
"You can thank Ray for finding your prescription in your medical records." Wrench says, nonchalantly. "All I had to do was find the right frames and then pick them up."  
  
"Dylan." Marcus says, having difficulty processing what had just happened. "I wasn't expecting you to go out and do this."   
  
"Well I did." Wrench replies. "And I got two this time...the others are back home...just incase I decide to blend them again."  
  
With that said, he sits forwards. "Now before you say anything else...can I ask you an important question?"  
  
Marcus nods.  
  
"Does this mean I'm off your shit list now..." the Anarchist asks, question marks firing his way. "Because I hate being on it...everything is all, dull and boring."  
  
He's visibly surprised when Marcus starts laughing, and even more-so when he's half tackled in a hug. "I'd say that's enough to get you off of it."   
  
Marcus feels his partner relax, and slowly melt into his embrace.   
  
"Thank fuck..."   
  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Marcus mumbles into his shoulder. "About you not being a good partner...it was uncalled for."  
  
"I'll admit, it hurt a little."  
  
"That's why I'm apologizing now." Marcus pulls back, looking at him. "You've made it up to me with this...and now I'm going to do the same in return."   
  
"I just want you to be in a good mood again, M." Wrench sighs. "When you're mad and not talking to me, the whole world just sucks."  
  
Marcus nods again, his face lighting up with the first genuine smile he'd had all day. Bringing his head to rest on his shoulder. "Okay...I think I can do that."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Wrenchism #0283 - "Never throw your fiance's glasses in a blender when your plastered drunk. It doesn't end badly..."  
Need me some tea after this one...some things never change, do they (?.?)  
\---  
See you all in the next one (^.^)


End file.
